Doctor Strange Watches Season 8 of Games of Thrones
by sudoku
Summary: Being dead for five years to save the universe was easy but there was a downside to that: missing the final season of Games of Thrones. Stephen wanted to catch up on the final season, Wong didn't have the heart to tell him about the angry fans and petition.
1. The Expectation

-Unbetaed and not a native speaker so please kindly point out any mistakes.  
-Some fun might be made about Games of Thrones but it didn't mean I hate the show. On the contrary.

* * *

"Wong, do you want to watch Season 8 of _Games of Thrones_ with me?"

"Games of what?"

"Where have you been living? Under a rock? Never mind. Of course you don't know _Games of Thrones_. I bet people at Kamar-Taj don't know about the show."

"Like they don't know about BBC's _Sherlock_?"

"What?!"

Wong hid his smirk with his poker face. "Yeah, Sherlock is popular in Kamar-Taj. We do have Wifi. Is that the show with the Dragon chick, the you-know-nothing guy, and the kid who was a master assassin?"

"So you do know _Games of Thrones_?"

"No, I don't. But Mordo never stopped rambling about it so I mostly tuned it out."

"Mordo loved _Games of Thrones_?! He could have told me so we could bond over it and he might never leave." He added that wistfully.

"Do you think people can bond over a TV show?"

"You've no idea the power of the fans. In fact, we can actually draw powers from devotion of fans to their shows or movies. It might give some fuels for spells to make people with clinical depression to get better. I've better made notes and research about that." Stephen retreated to his library to do some research.

Wong shook his head at his friend's antic. He was talking about a show then his mind went to work. He did have his heart at the right place. Perhaps he shouldn't be too harsh on Stephen. Give him a day off so he could watch his show in peace. But of course he wouldn't let Stephen know he had a soft spot for him

* * *

On the next day, when Wong was cooking in the kitchen, Stephen walked in with his yesterday's rumpled shirt. His friend must have worked overtime and forgot to sleep again. In fact, he also missed lunch and dinner. He needed to feed him subtly when he was distracted with his work.

The Cloak detached herself from Stephen's shoulder to inspect what he was cooking. Cheese and Vegetable Omelette. The Cloak nodded her approval before attaching herself on the doctor.

Wong sniffed quietly. As if he couldn't take care of Stephen. But an extra hand or clothing watching over his idiotic friend never hurt.

"Breakfast is ready in five minutes."

"Cool." Stephen brought over his notebook and started to scribble more. He didn't even notice when Wong put a plate of omelette right in front of him. He just use a spoon to eat his breakfast without looking up. Wong noticed that his hands were shaking more than usual so he must be exhausted. The fool. But he didn't want to comment on it because Stephen could be extra douchey if he was interrupted from his work. Normal Stephen was bad enough. He was so focused on his work that he didn't even notice that the Cloak helped him to steady his right hand as he ate. He was usually too proud to let Sophie help so he must be in the zone right now.

Wong put two more plates in front of Stephen. Sophie waved her corner gracefully to thank him. At least the Cloak would make sure Stephen finished the extra two plates. Wong opened a portal to return to Kamar-Taj. The library didn't run itself. He wish there was a spell for that.

* * *

Three hours later, a portal opened to the library and an excited Stephen, who hadn't showered nor changed his clothes, stepped in.

"Wong, I've found the right spell. I'm going to teach the acolytes in charge of healing."

He nodded. "Good."

"It's uncool that I was talking about _Games of Thrones_ and you let me go into work instead."

Wong crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You did it to yourself. You were the one who wanted to find a cure. I wouldn't dream to talk you out of it."

Stephen rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry. But I forgot to ask. Why did Mordo love _Games of Thrones_? I thought he didn't watch any TV."

"I don't usually listen when people ramble things I'm not interested in. I think it has something to do with revenge and justice or perhaps injustice. I'm not sure. Why would people be interested in a show about injustice?"

"You've no idea."

"Like Jon Snow?"

"So you were listening."

"It's hard not to miss some facts if people keep rambling about it. Some of them stick. So why are _you_ interested in the show?"

"Are you kidding me? It has dragons, zombies, wizards, The Citadel that houses so many books. Oh I wish it was real."

"The real books are not enough and you want fictional ones too?!"

Stephen looked sheepish. "Yeah. Anyway, it's a show that subverted expectation and broke the rule of fantasy. So yeah, I like it. I'm so looking forward to the final season which I'm sure will be great. I mean I don't mind dying again if it means the universe is safe but the downside is I missed the final season of _Games of Thrones_. I can't believe the cast and production team survived the Decimation so they still continued with the show back in 2019. Perhaps Thanos was a secret fan of _Games of Thrones_. That is a scary thought."

Scary indeed. Wong sighed. Of course his friend worried more about missing the show instead of being dead.

He didn't usually follow news, but he paid extra attention during the five years of Decimation. He was looking for a sign or anything that might show how to bring back Stephen and the rest of the universe. During that time, he remembered a horde of angry fans who complained about the show's final season. There was also some petition asking the final season to be remade. He remembered the show's name because he had heard it so often from Mordo. He just didn't want to show he knew to Stephen in case Stephen would ramble endlessly as well.

He didn't have the heart to tell Stephen about the angry fans. Perhaps Stephen would like the ending. His friend needed to have something good in his life after what he went through in the past seven years or perhaps two years in Stephen's perspective. The doctor deserved a break.

"You know what. You are due for a break. Why don't you take a day off tomorrow to watch the show? You can assign your workload to other Masters. You haven't taken a break for a few weeks and it's really not good for your healthy physically or mentally."

Stephen's whole face lit up at that. "Thank you, Wong. You're my best friend."

"I'm the only friend who is willing to tolerate you. Now go to shower, have some lunch, and rest."

Wong really needed to record Stephen's reaction at least the audio because he was curious how his friend would react to the show.

* * *

**Notes:**

-Sorry to break the chapter. Just too tired but want to get this one out before my muse refuses to cooperate.  
-The comment about Sherlock being popular in Kamar-Taj was because the crew and cast of Doctor Strange were surprised that Sherlock was popular in Nepal where some scenes of the movie were shot.


	2. The Reality

-Unbetaed and non native speaker so please kindly point out any mistakes  
-Warning: spoilers for S8 of Game of Thrones but perhaps not in order of the actual show because I might remember the order wrongly and I don't plan to rewatch it.

* * *

True to his word, Wong let Stephen have a day off the next day. Stephen was so excited he said he would return all the books he had borrowed in one week time. Wong sighed. Stephen must have used astral projection for learning again while his physical body was sleeping. The idiot often forgot that his mind needed to rest as well but that was a lecture for another time. Just let the guy have some fun. Wong would just listen in. His excuse if Stephen found out, well.., when Stephen found out was just to know what was the big deal about the show.

"Whew, I'm glad I just rent these DVDs. The price for only six episodes is outrageous. I wonder how many balloon animals I need to make if I want to buy this season. I guess I will watch it first before deciding whether I want to buy it."

Wong guessed it would be unlikely that Stephen was going to buy the DVDs for Season 8. Too bad he was not a betting man.

"Finally! It seems Danny has been travelling for a few seasons. Now she can be reunited with the rest of the main cast."

"Oh no, she doesn't get along with Sansa. That's not good. Why can't writers write female characters properly? Who am I kidding? I don't get along with anyone so I can't judge."

Wong smirked. At least Stephen was self aware.

"At least the Starks are reunited. They have been separated for too long. I hope I don't jinx them and they will stay alive throughout the season and will still stay together by the end of the season. Too much separation and death for the Starks. Family is everything. "

That comment surprised Wong. Stephen never talked about his family so he assumed the doctor was cloned in a lab somewhere. There were so many things about his friend that he didn't know about.

"I'm glad Theon rescued Yara. Protect your siblings at all cost."

Now Wong really wanted to know about Stephen's family.

"Ugh, more dead kids. The Night King is going down."

"Haha, Bran surprised Jaime by hiding in the dark and cold for hours. That's dedication and commitment. Perhaps I should learn to enter a scene as dramatic as that but I don't like the cold."

Wong rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least Jaime apologized to Bran. Pushing a kid from such a tall tower is so uncool. If they didn't write any redemption arc for Jaime, I would've put him at my most hated characters. Well, third, below Ramsay and Joffrey."

Now Wong was wondering what kind of show was Games of Thrones with killing kids. Stephen had soft spots for kids but he still watched the show. So perhaps the show was indeed interesting. What had Ramsay and Joffrey done that way worse than pushing kids of a tall tower?

"Of course Cersei can't be trusted. But won't she worry about the safety of her unborn child if the White Walkers managed to get to King Landings? Ugh, logic and this show."

"Sansa and Danny didn't get along again!? I thought they were both reasonable characters who could put aside differences for greater good. What have the writers been smoking? I hope they will patch things up in the end..At least Theon redeemed himself by swearing to protect Bran."

"What?! How old is Arya? I guess it's common for people to have intercourse at that age during medieval time but I don't really need that image in my head. We saw her growing up in the show. I thought her bantering and camaderie with Gendry was already cute enough and they could just be a couple without the sex scene."

Now Wong was really wondering what kind of show is this. Why was Stephen so into it?

"I'm glad those guys see that Brienne is worthy and Jaime knighted her."

"Oh, no, Lyanna wanted to fight but the girl never back down from a fight."

"Well, it didn't seem Danny was going to like what Jon was going to say."

"I was right. Danny must be upset that she was in love with her nephew which was also the rightful heir for the throne. Why does the show like to have incest? The good question is why I do like the show with incest and child murders. What's wrong with me? But I can't stop it. I need help. At least this is the last season."

At least he realized he needed help so he wasn't too far gone yet. Perhaps Stephen indeed needed psychological counselling.

"How many Dothraki soldiers are there? And now they're gone. I would have rooted more for Mellsandre and her magic if she didn't set Stanis's daughter on fire."

More child murder. Wong really needed to find a therapist for Stephen as soon as possible.

"Poor Jorah. At least he died protecting the woman he loved but friendzoned him."

"Nooooo, they killed my girl Lyanna. How many kids did they kill in this show?"

Wong grimanced. He definitely needed the therapy.

"Why are they hiding in the crypt when the Night King could raise the dead? I know they have dumbed Tyrion down but not this much."

"Poor Theon. At least he had redeemed himself and saved Bran. And my girl, Arya saved the day or the night. Whatever. Phew, that was an exciting episode. I wonder if the last three episodes could top this."

"At least Danny was using her brain as she promoted Gendry as the Lord of Storm's End. I wish she would stay smart until the end of the series so she could win the Iron Throne fair and square."

"Aww, poor Gendry got rejected by Arya. They made a cute couple. At least Jaime came to his sense and leave his sister lover to be with Brienne. I hope they stay together until the end of the series but again this is Game of Thrones. Anything can happen."

The sister lover set more alarm for Wong. Was this the show that people talked about a lot? He also didn't know that Stephen could be so romantic as he seemed to prefer certain couple.

"Of course Jon would reveal his parentage to his siblings. And of course more people know. It is the Westeros' worst kept secret."

"What? They killed another dragon. Noooo. Why didn't the dragon just use the fire to burn the ships?"

"What?! Jaime is going to leave Brienne to return to his sister lover. What kind of show is this? I've been glad for his development throughout the seasons. Brienne deserves better."

"Noooo, they killed Missandei."

Wong wondered whether an intervention was required with so many upset remarks in the last one hour. Stephen had been too invested in a fictional show.

"Oh no, poor Varys. What's with the last four episodes? Are they going to kill a lot of characters to live up to their name about no character is safe?"

"Why did Danny burn the whole city? She could just fly to the tower and apprehend Cersei. I was rooting for her to be Queen. I know there is madness tendency in the Targayen but if the show wanted to subvert expectation, they would write her to overcome that illness so she could triumph and be a role model for a lot of girls. Now, someone is definitely going to kill her."

"And Jaime was back with Cersei just in time to be killed off by bricks. So anticlimatic."

"Poor Tyrion. At least if his siblings stood a few meters away from the falling bricks, they wouldn't have died."

"Aww, Jon stabbed his aunt lover queen just liked that. The look on Danny's face. That was great acting by both Kit Harringon and Emilia Clarke. Did Drogon burn the Iron Throne because he knew it corrupted people including his mom or did he just burn the pointy things that might have stabbed his mom? Inquiring mind wants to know. Darn. Now I won't be able to sleep until I know the answer."

_"An intervention definitely is needed," Wong thought grimly._

"Wait what? Bran is the new King?! I mean there is subverting expectation and there is something coming out of left field. And I thought Gendry was more likely to be King than Bran."

"Brienne was more honourable than me. I would've written something mean about Jaime."

"So happy endings for surviving characters. What?! They're separating the Starks again. Have they been through so much? Poor Jon didn't get anything while he was the rightful heir for the Throne. At least he got to be with Ghost and the wildlings."

"Finally it's over. I'm not sure if I like the whole season. There certainly are some good things and bad things."

* * *

A few minutes later, a portal opened to the library.

"Wong, I've finished the show."

Wong answered nonchallantly. "How was that?"

"Well, it indeed subverted my expectations. I don't think I'm going to buy the DVD."

"That bad?"

"I don't really have too high expectation to begin with so it's hard to be disappointed that way. It's only a show. But what am I going to do with my life now? I've been thinking about this show for so long and when I returned to the world of living, I was slightly obsessed about it."

"Only slightly?"

Stephen looked sheepish. "Well, yeah. Anyway, what am I going to with my life now when the show is over? Will there be any good show after this? What am I going to with my life?"

Wong rolled his eyes. "You know that you need to train the new acolytes at 8 am tomorrow. You also need to have meetings with the Masters at 3 pm afterward. Also some negotiation talks with in the Xthral Dimension. That should keep you busy."

Talking about work seemed to brighten the Doctor. "Thanks a lot, Wong. You're the best."

"Of course."

As Stephen was opening a portal, Wong added, "Stephen, find a good therapist. It seems you need a good one."

"What?!"

Wong merely smirked.

* * *

Notes:

-I don't mean that people watching the show need psychological help as I personally also love the show. I just thought for non viewers like Wong what he heard would sound super weird.  
-With this story got out of the way, I hope I can refocus on some WIPs like "Doctor Strange - Superheroes' (plus antiheroes' and supervillains') Physician Extraordinaire " which is one of my favorites to write. Perhaps next time I shoudn't write every idea that comes into my mind like this story.  
-I'm so excited to hear that Doctor Strange's sequel, Multiverse of Madness will be set in May 2021. Finally he got a sequel. And also doubly excited because Wanda Maximoff is going to be in it. I always want them to team up.


End file.
